You're an idiot, but you're my idiot
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Sirius gets back late from a detention. Encountering younger brother, Regulus and Remus before he's allowed to go to bed. (RemusXSirius, maybe bad language?)


_**(This is my first story regarding Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter and I don't know why I haven't done one sooner. Anyway, the is for my lovely IRL girlfriend as she loves Harry Potter too. Her favourite pairing is RemusXSirius, so I promised her I'd give it a try. This also first attempt at RemusXSirius so apologies if it sucks badly. ENJOY!)**_

Sirius cursed his bad luck, as he crept through the silent corridors. He'd been given a detention in potions and Slughorn had run it over as usual. As he stayed close to the shadows, praying to a nonexistent god that McGonagall didn't come patrolling the corridors. He made it all the way back to the painting that served as Gryffindor's dormitory door when someone stepped out the shadows behind him.

"You know you shouldn't be out here this late." Regulus sighed.

Sirius let out a groan as his younger brother tried to get one over him again. Regulus belonged to Slytherin, like everyone else in Sirius' family. He was the only exception, being sorted into Gryffindor. Regulus shook his head at his older brother.

"You were in detention with Slughorn again. Weren't you. No other teacher would let you out this late. Not even Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, yeah I know. What are you doing here anyway. Did you get lost again?" Sirius sneered.

He wasn't exactly on good terms with his brother, but that was purely because of his mother. She wasn't the nicest witch in the world and practically disowned him when he was put into Gryffindor. He looked Regulus in the eyes.

"I...wanted to see you. Since you ran away...I don't get to see you often." He muttered, looking down. Then he added "Also, I have a message from mother."

"I thought the shtick about missing me was too good to be true. Go on. What did the old bat say this time." Sirius spat.

"She told me to tell you that she knew about your relationship with the Lupin kid. She's not happy."

"Of course she's not happy. She's never happy. I'm surprised she didn't send me a howler."

"Do you want me to reply?"

"No. And if you do tell her I say she can go screw herself. Now buzz off, unless you think I'm gonna say the dorm password in front of you."

Regulus gave his older brother one last fleeting glance, before hurriedly walking in the direction of the dungeons. Sirius sighed and turned to the Fat Lady. She was looking in every direction apart from where Sirius was standing. Obviously she'd been listening to the heated conversation.

"I know you were listening. You're an awful liar my lady." He tried to be polite.

"Hmph. Just give the password." She muttered.

* * *

He slid quietly through the door. He had a suspicion the Remus, James and Peter would have tried to wait up for him, but there was no sign of any of them. He wondered just how late he was, but cringed when he saw the clock. Five minutes to midnight. He was about to take himself up to bed, when someone, for the second time tonight, coughed to get his attention. He looked round and smiled sheepishly.

"What time d'you call this?" Remus asked.

"Well..." He laughed nervously.

Remus stood up from the chair he was occupying and came over to his boyfriend. He cupped his face in hands and looked at him.

"I got in detention with Slughorn. I didn't tell you or James because you'd get in trouble and go to detention with me. Then Regulus passed on a message from my mother." He sighed.

"What'd she say?"

"That she wasn't happy with out relationship." He shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes and laughed a little. "I told him if he was going to reply, he can tell her to go and screw herself." He explained.

"Must you be so against your mother?" Remus asked.

Sirius laughed again and gave Remus a cocky smile. Remus rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius took Remus' hands and kissed him on the lips. It was soft at first, then became a little more heated. Remus could feel Sirius' hair between their lips, so he gently brushed it to the side. The taller boy smiled into the kiss and laughed a little. From the stairs to the boys dorm, someone whistled. They broke apart and turned to see James leaning against the wall, his eyebrows raised.

"Come on lover boys. Lights out was ages ago." He cooed.

Remus blushed but Sirius was indignant as usual and stuck his tongue out at his best friend. James did the same back and padded back up the stairs. The two remaining boys looked at each other and laughed quietly. Sirius led the young werewolf boy up to the dorm room they shared with James, Peter and a couple of other Gryffindor boys in their year.


End file.
